


The Tower of Na'aktohm

by MediumSizedEvil



Series: Incredible Thoughts [9]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Meta, Narm, Physics, Purple Prose, Wangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: A man with giant ears begging your pardonJake writes a Skyfire fanfic.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Incredible Thoughts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591777
Kudos: 16
Collections: Incredible Thoughts





	The Tower of Na'aktohm

“Amy, could you give me some feedback on my fanfic, please?”

“Sure,” she replied, putting down her coffee cup.

Jake sat down opposite her at the table, clutching a piece of paper and a pen. “So it doesn't really matter that you've never read the Skyfire Cycle, even though they're the best books ever, because it's just the setting, okay? The story is original. Ahem...” he started, “So the beautiful Fairy Queen Amorosa has been locked in a tower by the evil wizard Gruban Greybeard. But then a masked hero, the warrior elf Jaqaerys McCluan, twenty-fourth of his name, sworn knight of the Queen's Crown, rightful heir to-”

“With pointy ears?” Amy interrupted.

“Yes, with pointy ears.”

“So he, with pointy ears, comes riding up to the dark, forbidden Tower of Na'aktohm – the T is silent -” 

“Don't you mean foreboding?”

“What?”

“Instead of forbidden?”

“No, it's a forbidden tower, duh. He's not allowed to enter. But he sneaks in anyway. So then there's a very tense action scene where he narrowly defeats the evil wizard by pulling a hidden blade out of his satchel, but I'll skip that for now because it's already perfect I think. But then he goes and rescues the beautiful Queen Amorosa, and I need your opinion on that.”

“Okay, sure.”

“ _Jaqaerys looked deeply into her glowing orbs_ ,” Jake read, “ _And was astounded by her beauty and gracefulness. He kneeled down on one knee. 'Pardon me, Your Highness,' said he, kneeling, 'For taking so long.'_ ”

“It's 'Your Majesty',” Amy gently corrected him. “If she's the queen and all.”

“Oh thanks.” Jake made a quick note before continuing. “ _She held out her hand to him and he reveredly kissed the golden ring on her finger. The precious metal felt cold to the soft touch of his lips._ ”

“METAL IS NOT COLD WHEN YOU'RE WEARING IT!” Amy shouted moistly. “IT'S A HEAT CONDUCTOR!”

Jake stared at her, and then grabbed his pen. “Okay...”

“Sorry, it's a pet peeve of mine.”

“Uh-huh.” Jake slowly put down the paper. “And then there's sex, but I haven't written that yet. So what do you think?”

“Ehm...”


End file.
